


Mr. Vanilla Frappuccino

by jominie



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: College AU, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Jihoon is allergic to hets, M/M, RISE AHNWOONG RISE, also cafe au, and hyeongseob hates him, but jinseob is onesided woojin ?????????????, donghyun and shihyun are besties, im soft, jihoon just hoes around, lmao baejin im sorry honey but you aint getting daehwi, lmao this was supposed to be shihyun x woo jinyoung but wtf, main donghan x shihyun, maybe jungjung x shihyun too?, nayoung x pinky cuz y not, soft hyunbin, spoiler but samuel x daehwi, tsundere woojin, woojin is a bitch, yongguk is a naive bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jominie/pseuds/jominie
Summary: Shihyun just broke up with his ex and now Donghyun is setting him up with that cute barista at Starbucks.orstarbucks au where shihyun is whipped and his bestfriend donghyun is a petty bitch.





	Mr. Vanilla Frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> ohoho this a product of no sleep

''One vanilla frappuccino for Kim Shihyun!'' Donghyun could only grimace at how his friend manages to consume that much sugar. He stared at his (almost) lifeless friend who didn't even seem to budge when his name was called out. ''Are you getting it or do you want me to get it for you.'' He failed to get a response and ended up being the one to fetch the drinks. ''You know, maybe he was just a little surprised and he didn't mean it.'' Donghyun unconsciously raised his eyebrows from shock. ''But you said that was the 7th time he said that? Can't you just pretty much accept that he doesn't care anymore? He's been pushing you away for the past 2 months and your booboo the fool ass didn't get any of the signs. I think it's pretty obvious he wants nothing to do with you anymore.'' He rolls his eyes to further emphasize that his friend is way too blinded by love. ''But I could at least take this last chance.'' Shihyun nervously rips the tissues into pieces. ''That was exactly what you said last time and look at what happened.'' ''At least this last chance.'' Donghyun once again rolls his eyes and scoffs. ''Fine. But if all goes wrong I'm picking you up from that wretched apartment at midnight. No turning back.'' Shihyun only nods his head in response. 

''Mind if I join?'' Park Jihoon, 19, holding an espresso, came out of nowhere, randomly decides to sit at their table even though there are 1, 2 , 3, 4, 7, tables unoccupied. Donghyun didn't seem to mind it but Shihyun looks like he did. ''What brings the nation's winkboy to our property?'' Jihoon shoved Donghyun off his seat and forced him to sit beside Shihyun despite his protests. ''Do any of you know Ahn Hyeongseob? You know, kinda short, pretty cute, art major.'' Shihyun tries recollecting his memories of meeting a person named Hyeongseob. ''Hey Donghyun, isn't he Daehwi's friend??'' Shihyun faces Donghyun. ''Why would I know.'' ''You basically adopted Daehwi with Youngmin why wouldn't you.'' Donghyun gives Shihyun a 'you-must-never-speak-of-that' glare before turning to face Jihoon. ''Anyway, I was trying to set him up with Woojin. At first I was trynna keep him for myself but I think he and Woojin look good together. But it seems like they hate each other.'' Donghyun raises his right eyebrow with a matching 'bitch-what?' face. ''Woojin is satan's spawn why would you even think of letting him taint my son's angelic attitude. I refuse to comply. I like Euiwoong better.'' Jihoon didn't look impressed. ''Ok fine. Woojin has the hots for Hyeongseob and I'm doing him a favor since he got me that Taiwanese boy's number. The least you can do for me is give me his number. Please.'' Jihoon tried making a devastated puppy look on his face. ''Fine.'' Donghyun took out his phone and wrote down Hyeongseob's number on a piece of tissue. Jihoon immediately took it and stood up from his seat, heading straight to the door while blowing a kiss to Shihyun's direction.

''So, about Yongguk-'' Donghyun's words were cut off when the barista called out his name. ''One white chocolate espresso and two new york cheesecakes for Kim Donghyun!'' Donghyun guestured at Shihyun to take his order for him as a payment for him taking his order a while ago. 

''Good Morning, Kim Donghyun, here's your order.'' The good-looking barista with a name tag saying Donghan handed him a tray. ''Oh I'm not Donghyun I'm just-, this is my friends.'' The barista looked at him and gave him a huge smile. ''Oh is that so? What's your name then?'' Shihyun was kind of taken aback by the barista suddenly asking his name. ''Shihyun. Kim Shihyun.'' He handed him the receipts and formed another smile. ''Well thank you, Mr. Kim Shihyun.'' Shihyun gave back a small smile before picking up the tray, obviously having a hard time. Donghan seemed to have noticed this and offered to take it to their table. He followed Shihyun through the busy coffee shop and placed it in front of them. ''Thank you for ordering at Starbucks!'' 

“I swear he’s flirting with you.”


End file.
